It's Beginning to Look A Lot like Christmas
by WishingWell44
Summary: A holiday One Shot for the wonderful winter season...


It's Beginning to Look A Lot like Christmas

**A/N:** Happy Holidays everybody! It's that time of year again! I thought I would make a small one-shot before I officially start my next big project here on Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own.

**Warnings: **Janto, holiday fluff, some humor.

* * *

Christmas Eve was here, and the weather finally started to feel seasonal. Jack was on the Plass; the cold air nipping his skin, the breeze brushing against his face. The clouds clustered together, making the light diminish. Jack leaned back, letting the old, weathered bench creek. In his eyesight, white specks started to fall down. One; three; five. Nothing too drastic, just flurries. Jack turned his face towards the sky soaking in the tranquility. As he closed his eyes, he heard some laughing. Jack turned his head to see a family of four. The little girl giggled as she tried to catch a snowflake on her tongue. The father had a bright Santa hat on, carrying his son on his shoulders, piggy-back style. The mother was laughing in enjoyment, smiling at the sight of bonding. Year after year he saw the same thing, however it never got old.

"They don't even know," Jack heard someone say behind him. "Just living like no tomorrow, thinking that the things we see are myth. May I?"Jack scooted over, so he could make room. Ianto closed up his jacket tightly. "There is some drinks still left, if you want some,"

"I'm fine. I just want to relax,"

"Where it's about thirty five degrees outside?"

"It's better than down in the Hub. Someone needs to fix the generator,"

"That's on the to-do list, sir," Ianto responded. Both of them stayed quiet. Ianto was the first to speak up. "How many holiday parties have you had at Torchwood?"

"Too many to count. It has been a long time. You've seen my files; shouldn't you know that?" Jack remarked lightly.

"Well, yes," Ianto smiled. More laughter came from the family on the Plass. Ianto scanned the area, looking at the swaying trees. "Did you celebrate it? I mean, Christmas. Back on your home planet," his voice drifted off.

"Not exactly. 'Christmas' was more of a celebration of survival. At the end of each year, and the people who didn't get killed gave presents to others who survived, and so on and so forth. My family was very -- I guess you can say -- festive about it. Well, until that day,"

Ianto understood. Jack talked about it in his sleep. That one name over and over. He cleared his throat. "It's about time to head in; day's almost over. Can't work too late, Rhiannon is coming over to the flat tomorrow for Christmas lunch. Food has to be prepared, and your boxers are all over the living room. I don't know if that's something for them to see,"

Jack smiled his famous grin; however his face became curious again. "Lights, pine trees, and a guy going into your house, while your sleeping, to deliver free gifts. You find that enjoyable?"

"Yes, yes I do. It's more than that though. How about spending the time with the people you love; the people you grow close with," Ianto smiled tightly. He looked back, towards the Plass. A couple of minutes passed.

"Didn't you say you wanted to be in the Hub, to finish your work for the day?" Jack asked inquisitively.

"Hmm? Oh, well, it can get done later," Ianto said. Jack stretched his arms out; he placed one arm on Ianto's shoulders. The Welshman put his head on the Captain's shoulder and watched the flurries fall.

"What else did you do during this time of year?" Ianto asked.

"Watched the waves. Peaceful; something peaceful,"

"Like watching the fire burn,"

"In a way, yes,"

"Well, it's getting too cold and dark for my liking anyway. I'm about to head in," Ianto said, smoothing out his pants.

"Go, don't worry about me," Jack smiled. Ianto turned around and started to walk back, however he hesitated. The snow stopped.

"Sir? I was just wondering," Ianto took a deep breath. "Do you want to come over my flat, later in the evening tomorrow?"

"But I thought Christmas was about spending it with the people you love?"

"Yes, Jack. It is," Ianto said. He smiled back. It wasn't long before Jack's lips came crashing down on Ianto's; snowflakes fell gently from the sky, once again.

Jack held Ianto's face with both hands; their noses barely touching.

"Happy holidays Jack,"

"Merry Christmas Ianto,"

_The End

* * *

_

**A/N:** I hope you guys have a safe and happy holiday! Oh, and there was some symbolism with the snow. In most cases snow means hope and I thought I should just throw that out there.

**Reviews most gladly welcome :D**


End file.
